Father and Daughter
by Hanna Azimuth
Summary: During the time Alister was captured by Lord Vorselon and was placed into a cell. He meets a teenager that was barley alive but once he got a good look of her and realized that she was another lombax. And he remembered that he had a daughter that looked just like her but then he realized that she was his daughter that he thought was killed. Will he to save her from here?


While being captured by Lord Vorselon, Alister was being taken his cell and once the robots got him there they took the cuffs off and pushed him in. He turns and growls at them and they laughed at him and left. He goes to the cells bars and yells " You won't be able to keep me here Lord Vorselon!" Once he was done yelling he turned away from the bars and sat down and wonder if Ratchet was ok and if he was close to where his friend gave him a portal to go through yet. But he smiled ' He'll be fine. If he was able get passed me and my bombs then he can take care of himself' he thought to himself.

His ears started to twitch to noise that was in the cell he was in and he looked around but couldn't find anything cause it was dark. So he gets up and started to walk up closer to the noise. As he got closer he heard whimpering as he even got closer to it. He stopped right in front of it and knelt down to where the whimpering was at and he reached out his hand towards the darkness till he touched something and started to pull it into the light. But as he was pulling the thing towards him he felt something wet on his glove so he put down whatever he was pulling towards him on the ground and looked at his hand and noticed it was blood. He gasped in shock and looked towards the thing that he was pulling towards him. He remembered that none of the guards took his wrench or his flares in his pocket. He grabbed one of his flare and turns it on to get a better look at what he was pulling towards him. He was even in more shock cause what he saw what he never thought he would see. A young girl lombax with white fur that was covered in blood all over her, and she had red hair with red markings like his. He turned her over on her back and he could see where all the blood was coming from and they where bad. There were very deep wound from her chest to her sides, he couldn't believe someone would do this to a girl this young. He placed his hand on the side of her neck to check if there was a pulse of her heartbeat. With in that second he felt a small beat of the girls heart and he removed his hand from her neck and went to check if there was anything else broken from her body.

First he started with her neck and he couldn't find anything broken there so he went to her left arm and grabbed it and moved it up and down slowly not to wake the girl up and there was nothing wrong with her left arm so he puts it done but then once he got to the right arm and he started to lift it he could see the bone coming out of her arm so he put that back down slowly. Then he heard a door slid open and he turns to see Lord Vorselon right in front of the cell door and looks at the old lombax and moves his eyes to see the girl lombax that Alister found and he started to chuckle. Alister was wondering what he was laughing at till he heard him say " Well looks like you found one of our prisoners that we took during the attack of the Lombaxes."

Alister looked at him in shock and said, " You took her during the attack on the Lombax?" Alister waited for Lord Vorselon to answer him. He wanted on know what happened to this girl and to get more information on what he planes on doing with her. Lord Vorselon didn't know if he should let the old lombax know anything, but he knew that the general couldn't do anything at the moment so he decided to tell him.

" Well, not really. Someone gave her to me and Dr. Nefarious and told us to never let anyone take her. So she's been her since she was a little girl." After Alister heard that his shock turned to anger and he ran towards the cell doors to get his hands on Lord Vorselon but the cell door closed and Vorselon backs away as Alister tries to grab him but couldn't and Alister yells, " What do the hell do you think you are doing to this girl! You tortured her very since she was a little! You think that your going to get away with this! Think again cause once I get out of here I'm going to kill you and Dr. Nefarious with my two bare hands!" Vorselon through his head back laughing at Alister's threat. Once Vorselon got done laughing at Alister he looked at him and said, " You think that threat is going to work on me. I just thought of an Idea for what I can do to that other lombax that is flying through the galaxy as we speak."

Alister's anger disappeared when he knew which lombax he was talking about but didn't say anything. Vorselon order his robots to grab Alister and as they started to walk away from the cell. Vorselon stopped and looked at his other robot guard and ordered, " Take the girl to the torture room. So I can finish miss Hanna off." The guard went back to the cell and grabbed the girl and went the other direction while Alister was going the other way. As they walked Alister thought long and hard when Vorselon said the girl's name. It sounded familiar to him from somewhere. But he couldn't put his finger it so he didn't worry about but he was worried on what Vorselon was planing to do to that girl and he knew that he wouldn't be there to stop him unless he got out somehow.

They came into a room a cell was off the ground and he could tell that there will be a force field around him once he got in. Thing was he didn't fight them when they put him in the cage or anything. Once they noticed that it was clear they turned on the force field around him and he knew that if he used his electric attack from his wrench it would go right back at him and he didn't want that to happen. Vorselon brought in a camera turned it on waiting for it to go through and once it did it showed Ratchet on the other line and Vorselon says, " Greetings, young Lombax. Well, I think I may have come across something that belongs to you." Vorselon turns the camera towards Alister and he could Ratchet shout " General!" and he turns it back to him and continues with what he was saying, " It is a dark day when one is tasked with destroying a third of the galaxy's Lombax population. I assure you I act only out of contractual obligation." Alister could Ratchet growl under his breath and he knew he had to say something fast before Vorselon turns the camera off so he shouts, " Ratchet, don't listen to him! Find the-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Vorselon shocked him with electricity from his claw which hurt very much and he went down on one knee and Vorselon continued to say, " Only one Lombax need perish tonight. If you would be willingly to take his place, I'd be happy to postpone the execution. I've uploaded coordinates to your ship. Tick, Tock. Better hurry." Then Vorselon broke the camera and left the room and left Alister all alone.

He sat down and tried to rethink on everything that's about to happen and then something did come to him. It was that girl's name but he didn't know why her name was familiar to him till he remembered something during the time when the attack on the lombaxes. It came to him so fast that remembered what his wife looked like. She had red long wavy hair, her fur was white just like his but her fur glowed when the sun hit it, and she had her strips on her arms, tail, legs, and face, but her eyes was the most beautiful shade of blue that he has ever seen. He remembered back when they first meet which that during the time Kaden his childhood friend was having a hard time with his hoverboots. It was crazy day since his friend wouldn't listen to him and he crashed almost right in front of her but didn't and Alister ran towards his friend and as he passed her to see if his friend was okay. He thought he might have found the his first love when he saw her.

He shook his head and chuckled under his breath from that moment and then he start to remember some more. After that day they kept seeing each other till he finally asked her to go out with him and when she said yes he thought he was going to die. But when the day came for him to ask her to marry him that was another story. He was afraid that she wouldn't say yes and she would never talk to him never and ever again. So he didn't ask her for at least a couple of months till one day she came up to him and asked him if she could talk with him. He nodded his head and followed her and once she stopped she turned around and asks him why he acting so strangely around her for the last couple of months and he didn't know what to say till her heard her ask if she did anything wrong and he kept telling her that it wasn't her it was him. She didn't understand what he meant he sighed and then told her the truth about why he was acting so strange lately and then he got down on one knee and pulled out something in his pocket and held it out to her and opened it and said, " Will you marry me?," she couldn't believe what she was hearing but when she looked at the ring she started to cry and when he saw her crying he thought she was about to say no but then she started to shake her head yes and kept saying yes. He yes so happy that day he would never forget that ever.

Tears started to come down his eyes and when he noticed that he was he wiped them way cause he hasn't cried like that since the attack on the Lombaxes . That was a night he would never forget and he still regretted it to this day. He couldn't believe that he trusted the inventor with the blueprints and have him destroy everything that he worked so hard for to protected from the galaxy. During that time his wife had a daughter that looked more like his wife but had his eyes but she got killed by the inventor and he felt like he failed protecting his family till he remembered that his wife hid their daughter from danger till one of them went to get her. So he got up to go find her but he ran into Kaden who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled at him and said that this was all his fault and that he should have listened to him in the first place. He noticed that his friend was in tears and Kaden told him that he just watched his wife die in his arms and he had to take his son somewhere safe away from this. Alister didn't know how to confront his friend and the next thing he knew he was punched in the face by his friend and he fell on the ground and wiping the blood from his mouth away with his hand and looked at Kaden with a shocked look on his face as he looked at friend face and his friend turned around and walked off. Alister got up and watched as friend walked away from him he looked down in disappointment of himself. Then he remembered that he had to find his daughter and started to run towards the area where his wife told him where she was before she died but when he got there she wasn't there. He fell to his knee and cried that he failed his wife and that he couldn't save his daughter.

Alister started to cry again but he didn't let them fall cause there was no use in crying for something that he failed in but then he remembered what his wife told him before she died. It was his daughter's name he thought really hard on what it was but it didn't come to him. His ears started to twitch again and he got up and watched for the door to open and once it opened he saw Ratchet and someone else but that person was sitting down on the ground and looked like that person was in pain. Alister looked at Ratchet and said, "Ratchet, what are you doing?" Alister asks him with anger in his eyes that Ratchet didn't listen to him and who was the other person is that he brought with him.

Ratchet just smiles." Relax, rescue missions are kinda my thing! Now how do I lower the containment field?"

Alister sighs, and then says," These cables must lead to some sort of power supply. Follow them and destroy the containment generations." Ratchet nodded his head and was about to leave but he turned around and went to the person and he knelt down on the ground and talked to the person. Alister watched Ratchet and he noticed that the person he brought was a female and he also noticed the female was a lombax. He thought him and Ratchet was the only ones but then he remembered the young girl lombax that he meet in his cell and he knows that Vorselon probable killed her by now and he felt for not keeping to his word. Ratchet came back to Alister and asked, " Alister can watch her for me. She's not doing so well right now but I was surprised that she took on hundred enemies while I tried to find you after defeating Vorselon."

Alister was surprised when he heard that and he nodded his head and Ratchet left to go turn off the containment generations. Alister looked over to the girl and she slowly looked back at him and the one thing he noticed was that her eyes were red just like his eyes. He just stared at her while she stared at him. Then Ratchet came back after destroying the first containment generator and went under Alister and turned the wrench crank. Alister tells Ratchet, "Get going before reinforcements come." But he noticed that Ratchet wasn't listening to him and watched Ratchet as he left for the second containment generator. Alister looked back at the girl and noticed that she was trying to get up and Alister says, " Don't move. Your hurt." the girl didn't listen and when she finally got up all the way and started to walk slowly into the light and when she came all the way into the light she fell down on the ground and Alister couldn't believe what he saw. It was the girl lombax that he met earlier but this time she wasn't covered in blood like she was when he found her and he got a good look of her. Her hair was red like when he met her but it was a bright red like his wife's, her fur was white just like his and his wife's, and her marks are like his and wife's. Just looking at her he saw his wife in front of him instead of the girl but he knew it was still the girl. He shook his head and he remembered his daughter's name, it was Hanna. Hanna Azimuth!

He looked the girl and he couldn't believe that his daughter was alive after all this time when he gave up on her. She slowly starts to get up and looks up at him and smiled at him. He didn't know what to say at first till he said, " Hanna?"

She looked at him for a minute and then said, " Yes, it's me dad."

" I thought you were killed by Vorselon?" Alister asked while looking at his daughter.

She shook her head no and she tried to get up but she couldn't and a sharp pain to her left sideand she put her hand on her left side and pulled her away from she saw blood on her hand and Alister saw it as well. Ratchet comes back from the second containment generator and noticed the girl he found came out from the hall and noticed that her side was bleeding so he goes over to her and asks, " You ok?

She shook her head no. He tried to help but he was stopped by her hand when she grabbed him and he looked at her as she looked up at him and looked into his eyes and he could see what she wanted to do. He gets up and goes back to wrench crank and turned it to go to the last containment generator and left after it. Alister looked back at his daughter and noticed that she was trying to put pressure on her wound so she wouldn't bleed to death.

Ratchet came back and pull out the thing at the bottom and the force field came down and Alister jumped down he cage with his back turned to Ratchet as he heard Ratchet say, " I know, I know. It was touch and go there for a awhile but the old Lombax insect kicked in and..." Alister turns around with anger in his eyes and he yells at Ratchet, " You fool, I told you to leave me. You shouldn't have come back!" And he slams his wrench on the ground and Ratchet backed up a little bit and Alister turns around and goes to check Hanna.

At first Ratchet didn't know what to say till he says, " Wow, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

Alister kept checking his daughter and Ratchet says, " You know, general. It's not like I've been sitting around all day. I traveled back in time, found out what happened to Orvus..."

That made Alister stop checking his daughter and turn around in surprise and says, " Back in time? When? How far?"

Ratchet nervously rubs the back of his head, and then says, " Not... far enough."

" It's just that..." Alister sighs and gets up and walks up to Ratchet and knelt down in front of Ratchet and placed his hand on Ratchet's shoulder and says, " We're the only one's who can fix the past. I'm proud of you Ratchet." He got back up to his feet and gave Ratchet a smile and then the alarm goes off and the entire place flashes red. Alister and Ratchet looked up and Ratchet looks at Alister and says, " Come on. It's time to go." Alister nodes and he picks up his daughter carefully and was right behind Ratchet.

Nearing the exit after a lot of fighting and destroying, Alister goes to the hanger computer and puts Hanna down next to him so no one can hurt her if anyone came closer to her and he noticed that the hanger doors were locked and he started to hack the computer to get it opened. While he was doing that Ratchet attacked the robots. Once in a while a robot was almost close to Hanna and was about to attack her and Alister grabs he double-wrench and electrocuted they away from her and looked at her to see how she was doing and she was asleep and her breathing was nice and easy so he continued hacking the door open and Alister finally got the door opened but more robots came through and Ratchet needed to get rid of them before they could get out of there safely. Once all of them were gone Ratchet went to his ship while Alister picked up Hanna and took her to his ship and he put her in there first and then got into his ship and started it and took off. As Alister left he says, " I'm going on ahead. I'll let you know when I decrepit the data and thanks for saving an old lombax Ratchet."

As he was flying he looks over to his daughter who was still sleeping since he got her out of there and he puts his ship on auto pilot and turns around to his daughter and touches her cheek and starts to stroke it with his finger. He never thought he would see her again but somehow this was like fate. Somewhere inside him he knew that he would find someone close to him and he was right but didn't think that it would be like this. With her being injured the way she was and for him to not recognized her either and he felt bad about that and stupid at the same time. He leans down to whisper in her ear, " I will never let anything happen to you. No matter what happens, I will do anything to protected you. I will not fail you like I thought I did when I lost you at Fastoon. Please, Anna be with Hanna and protected her while she is with me." He kissed on the forehead and smiled at her and then he went back to drive his ship and meet up with Ratchet.

The End

This was my first father and daughter story I have ever done with Ratchet and Clank. Hanna Azimuth is a character that I've been drawing ever since I started to like Ratchet and Clank games. I hope you liked it and review if you want to and let me know what you think. For the people that think that this was bad don't comment cause everyone on fanfiction is not perfect they just try their best and I'm the same way.


End file.
